И целого мира мало
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 26.12.2010. Описывает события вскоре после окончания игры. Спойлеры! Раскрывает одну из возможных концовок.  Майкл Тортон решил не пускать на ветер полученные разведанные и использовать их в "правильных" целях.  Плохо выражена идея шантажа. Бред.


_- Так ты метишь в начальники безопасности «Халбеха»?_

_- Я мечу несколько выше._

_._

…На корпорацию «Халбех» практически не повлияла потеря гендиректора. За следующий год капитал корпорации вырос благодаря новым контрактам и привлечению разведагентств. Большинство аналитиков было удивлено её внезапным ростом: может показаться, что на любой конфликт, произошедший в любом уголке земного шара, у «Халбеха» находится немедленный технологический ответ, что влечёт за собой дальнейший рост прибылей корпорации. «Кто бы у них ни заправлял, - говорит аналитик, пожелавший остаться неназванным, - он либо предсказывает будущее, либо создаёт это будущее собственноручно»…

.

Якобсен зашёл в зал заседаний. Сколько же тут народу! Почти все сидения заняты, свободно всего штук пять. Якобсен сел в одно из кресел и осмотрелся. Здесь собрались все держатели акций «Халбеха», независимо от размера процентов. Даже сам Роберт Халбех пришёл сюда. Он редко появляется на подобных собраниях – впрочем, как и вообще в корпорации – доверив всё Леланду, место которого сейчас, разумеется, пустует. Учитывая обстоятельства, понятно к чему это собрание. Леланд заправлял тут всем. Его смерть может принести «Халбеху» немало неприятностей. Корпорация может перестать быть лидером среди себе подобных.

Халбех нервничает. Да это и понятно. «Нет, - замирает Якобсен. – Здесь что-то не так». С этими мыслями он внимательно смотрит по сторонам и видит, что здесь куда больше людей, чем должно быть. Вот и Хендерсон тут, хотя он не имеет к акциям никакого отношения. Да и Уоррен вроде ими не владеет. Якобсен следит как приходит всё больше людей. Держатели акций занимают свои места за столом, а прочие, кого здесь и быть – вроде как – не должно, ожидают начала стоя. Якобсен видит, что Халбех каждого пришедшего провожает внимательным взглядом, словно ожидая чего-то. Какого-то подвоха… Роберт нервно поправляет воротник рубашки. Якобсена внезапно начинает терзать жажда и он тянется за графином с водой. Остальные присутствующие тоже не находят себе места.

Но тут дверь зала снова открывается и в неё заходит некто. Мужчина лет тридцати. У него тёмные коротко стриженные волосы. Лёгкая небритость только подчёркивает довольно приятные, но всё же очень мужественные черты лица. В отличие от всех присутствующих новоприбывший одет не в костюм, а в свитер и джинсы, а вместо ботинок он обут в кроссовки.

- Добрый день, господа, - говорит он громко и приветливо, с располагающей улыбкой на лице. При этих словах все остальные замолкают.

Неизвестный проходит через весь зал и осматривает присутствующих, стараясь каждому взглянуть в глаза. Однако не все способны выдержать его взгляд. Якобсен заметил, что многие словно ищут место, где могут спрятаться. Да и сам он почувствовал себя не в свое тарелке после того, как наткнулся на этот взгляд. У незнакомца были ярко-синие глаза. Они смотрели так пронзительно, словно проникали в твои самые потаённые мысли. А присутствующим здесь людям было что скрывать.

Незнакомец опёрся руками на спинку кресла Леланда.

- Позвольте представиться. Майкл Тортон. Уже три месяца как числюсь в отделе сбыта, хотя ни дня не проработал в данном направлении. На самом деле я работал на Альфа-Протокол, который неофициально подчинялся Генри Леланду и столь же неофициально сотрудничал с «Халбехом» способствуя повышению спроса на ваш товар, заключению новых контрактов и улучшению старых.

Мужчина, назвавшийся Тортоном, сделал паузу, позволив присутствующим переварить только что полученную информацию. При этом он продолжал улыбаться. Его улыбка действительно располагала к себе, но взгляд Тортона затаил в себе опасность. Потому никто не позволял себе сейчас расслабиться, хотя по залу и пошли шепотки обсуждения. Многие из здесь присутствующих знали о делах Леланда с Альфа-Протоколом. И все они ожидали краха «Халбеха» после того, как раскрылась правда о деятельности этой программы. Но они надеялись, что корпорация продолжит своё существование и несчастья обойдут её стороной за неимением доказательств причастности.

Однако тут вступает этот никому неизвестный Тортон.

- И «Халбеху», и Альфа-Протоколу это сотрудничество было выгодно до недавних пор. Однако уже несколько дней как пресса и государственные органы перемывают косточки Альфа-Протоколу, который способствовал многим конфликтам национального уровня, что ударило по репутации всей страны. И «Халбеху» не поздоровится, если выяснится о том, что именно приказы «Халбеха» толкали Альфа-Протокол на все эти…поступки. Однако при чём здесь «Халбех»? – внезапно голос Тортона приобрёл театральные нотки. – Ведь за это ответственен Генри Лелдон и корпорация не должна страдать из-за одного очень амбициозного и ужасно ненасытного генерального директора?

Якобсен взглянул на владельца корпорации. Роберт Халбех тяжёлым взглядом следил за каждым движением Майкла Тортона, однако продолжал молчать. Его кожа блестела от пота. Якобсен смотрел на начальника и даже немного сочувствовал ему. Ведь незаконные сделки его друга детства могли сломать Роберту всю жизнь. Хотя в этом есть вина и самого Халбеха. За недосмотр за подчинёнными нужно расплачиваться. «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», - вспомнил Якобсен фразу из книги, которую частенько читал на ночь своим детям.

Тортон продолжил, однако уже серьёзным тоном:

- В штабе Альфа-Протокола имели место доказательства того, что за всем стоял Леланд и «Халбех» вместе с ним. Однако они были уничтожены в день, когда большая часть его агентов погибли, выполняя задание, и Альфа-Протоколу пришёл конец. Но! – Тут Тортон поднял вверх руку в которой была флэшка. – Прежде, чем файлы были безвозвратно уничтожены, они были скопированы на данную флэшку. Я единственный человек, который может доказать причастность «Халбеха» к происходившему. Но, как я уже сказал, почему корпорация должна страдать из-за непутёвого начальника? Я не собираюсь передавать данные правоохранительным органам, журналистам или ещё кому-либо. Впрочем, и уничтожать тоже.

Якобсену показалось, что в этот момент в глазах Тортона что-то сверкнуло. Какой-то чудовищный огонёк. Якобсен шумно сглотнул и вновь потянулся за водой. Однако его опередил Грег Ярлоу. Якобсен недовольно нахмурился.

- Я надеюсь на то, что вы, господа, с пониманием отнесётесь к сложившейся ситуации. «Халбех» причинил мне немало неприятностей. Но и я вам основательно досадил. Теперь всё обстоит так, что мы все можем стать изгоями, стоит остальным узнать больше, чем они знают сейчас. Так, может, нам стоит прекратить распри и начать сотрудничать? Мы можем быть полезны друг другу. Я позвал вас всех сюда, чтобы обсудить условия нашей будущей…кхм, дружбы.

Улыбка Тортона стала шире в тот момент. А на душе у присутствующих внезапно стало спокойно. Даже Халбех расслабился и перестал нервно сжимать кулаки. Они увидели в Тортоне стоящего делового партнёра, который знает чего хочет и чего это может стоить.

«Всё будет хорошо, - подумал тогда Якобсен. – Этот человек не даст «Халбеху» пасть».

И он был прав.

.

…Участие «Альфа-Протокола» в произошедших в мире событиях вскоре стало достоянием общественности, и пресса подняла вокруг агентства такой шум, что Соединённые Штаты были серьёзно дискредитированы в мировом сообществе. Кандидат в президенты Патрик Дарси использовал эту шумиху в своей предвыборной компании, обещая искоренять и разоблачать подобные правительственные программы, чтобы восстановить доброе имя Штатов перед другими державами…

.

Патрик Дарси зашёл в свою квартиру, надеясь наконец-то отдохнуть от всех этих пресс-конференций. Однако не успел он даже пиджак снять, как заметил сидящего на диване неизвестного человека. Молодой мужчина, коротко стриженный, слегка небрит, одет в светлую рубашку и чуть более тёмные штаны. Дарси включил свет в комнате, чтобы удостовериться в том, что видел перед собой. Однако при свете незваный гость стал виден только отчётливее, а его лицо стало ещё менее знакомым.

- Кто Вы и что делаете у меня дома? Как Вы вообще сюда попали? – грозно спросил Дарси.

- Добрый вечер, сенатор, - широко улыбнулся неизвестный. – Меня зовут Майкл Тортон. Пришёл проведать отца своего друга. Хотя, наверно, Шон обо мне не рассказывал. Или я ошибаюсь?

Патрик слегка расслабился, услышав имя сына, но дружелюбнее от этого не стал.

- Я спрашиваю: как Вы сюда попали? Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, чтобы услышать ответ?

Тортон демонстративно вздохнул.

- Неужели Вы думаете, что у друга Вашего сына могут возникнуть с этим проблемы? Вы ведь знаете чем занимался Шон. Так зачем такие глупые вопросы?

Майкл Тортон отвечал непринуждённо. Сам он был расслаблен, а лицо лучилось дружелюбием. Это располагало. Дарси стал постепенно подходить к гостю, по ходу дела решая: выгнать его пока не натворил дел или поговорить с ним по душам.

- Так что тебе нужно от меня? – уже не так грозно, но всё же строго спросил сенатор.

- Я слышал Ваше сегодняшнее выступление. Вы молодец. Настоящий патриот, я бы сказал. Так заботитесь о репутации родной страны, хотя Ваши действия могут лишить Штаты серьёзной силы в лице тайных организаций, которые действуют скрытно, и при этом эффективно. Многие власть имущие попытались бы возглавить подобное, подмять под себя. Но Вы, - усмехнулся Майкл. – Вы честны с нашей и другими странами. Вы честны перед народом США. И я Вас уважаю за это.

Дарси сел в кресло напротив Тортона и посмотрел внимательно тому в глаза.

- Ты пришёл только чтобы сообщить мне об этом? – с некоторым сарказмом спросил он.

Взгляд Майкла наполнился укором.

- Мистер Дарси, неужели Вы такой карьерист, что ради поста президента готовы уничтожить организацию, которой некогда оказывали поддержку? Даже Шона отправили туда работать. Не думаю, что Вы просто пытались таким образом избавиться от сына, с которым у Вас не сложились хорошие отношения.

- Откуда ты знаешь? …Или Шон рассказал тебе даже это?

- Мне по должности положено знать всё обо всех. Сенатор, Вы не думали, что, расследуя дела Альфа-Протокола, кто-нибудь может наткнуться на доказательства Вашей связи с программой? Тогда Ваше упорное желание уничтожить программу будет восприниматься совершенно иначе. Не столько как раскаяние в совершённых преступлениях, сколько как желание выгородить себя из этого дела и уничтожить все возможные улики. Что бы люди не думали о Ваших отношениях с Шоном, они решат, что Вы имели непосредственное отношение к делам Альфа-Протокола. Вас обвинят как пособника или даже участника. Тогда Вы лишитесь всего, что имеете сейчас и могли бы получить в будущем.

- К чему всё это? – вспылил Дарси. – Ты хочешь денег? Или чего? Может, неприкосновенности? Я так понимаю, ты и сам участвовал в программе.

- Да, я участвовал, - спокойно согласился Тортон. – Но я не собираюсь Вас шантажировать. Ведь шантаж подразумевает возможность разглашения компромата. А я Вас подставлять не хочу, сенатор. Вы хороший человек и талантливый политик. Я во многом согласен с Вашими взглядами…политическими взглядами, - уточнил Майкл. – К тому же я в своё время дружил с Шоном. И какие бы у Вас ни были отношения, я не хотел бы причинять Вам неудобства, сенатор.

- У нас с Шоном были плохие отношения. И ты об этом знаешь. Так с какой стати ты помогаешь мне?

- Потому что все мы иногда допускаем ошибки. Вы просто слишком любили своего сына и потому он сейчас мёртв.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – раздражённо спросил сенатор.

- Вы так сильно опекали его, что Шона это раздражало. Оберегая его, Вы посадили его в клетку. Ему же хотелось расправить крылья. И чем меньше была клетка, тем сильнее Шон сопротивлялся. Вы убедили Уэстриджа не отправлять Шона в Саудовскую Аравию. Когда Шон узнал, что это из-за Вас он лишился шанса выполнить столь важное задание, он начал порывать выполнять ещё более опасные задания. Он _нарывался_ на неприятности, сенатор. И это _Вы_ спровоцировали его на подобное поведение. Поверьте, Шон был бы жив сейчас, не защищай Вы его так усердно.

Патрику было тяжело слышать это. Вместе со словами Тортона к нему приходило осознание его собственных ошибок. Дарси и не заметил как из его глаз медленно потекли слёзы.

- Сенатор Дарси, - мягко обратился Тортон. – Я сожалею о Вашей утрате. И поддерживаю Вас в Ваших стремлениях.

Майкл наклонился и сочувствующе похлопал собеседника по плечу. Патрик удивлённо посмотрел на гостя.

- Не волнуйтесь, о Вашей причастности к Альфа-Протоколу никто не узнает. Я не хочу портить память о Шоне. Может, характер у него и не из лёгких, но он был хорошим другом. Согласны?

Тортон ободряюще улыбнулся. Сенатор несколько секунд не сводил с него взгляд, но после вздохнул.

- Значит, доказательства моей причастности всё-таки существуют.

- Все данные Альфа-Протокола были уничтожены в день смерти Шона. Единственные существующие доказательства – у меня. Но я их не выдам.

Тортон убрал руку с плеча Дарси и собрался уходить, как сенатор пристально посмотрел на него.

- Полагаю, мне следует как-то…«отблагодарить» тебя за молчание.

- Не стоит. Пока не стоит. Мы можем просто остаться друзьями. И в будущем мы можем помочь друг другу. Как друзья.

С этими словами Майкл покинул квартиру.

.

…Агент Тортон со своими сообщниками бежал с острова; его нынешнее местонахождение неизвестно…

.

- Так значит теперь ты у нас повелитель мира, а, Майки? – усмехнулся Хекк.

- Да нет. Я просто человек, который имеет связи и знания, - скромно ответил Майкл. – А знания, как известно, - сила.

- О да! Никто лучше меня не знает какой силой обладают знания, - Хекк рассмеялся. У него было хорошее настроение. Впрочем, как и всегда, когда рядом есть Тортон. Эти двое умели находить общий язык. – Так что ты теперь будешь делать? Наслаждаться властью?

- Нет, это слишком скучно, - лениво ответил Майкл, почёсывая шею. – Я тут думаю: может, после захвата мира заняться его уничтожением…

Стива снова прорвало на смех.

- Весёлый ты парень, Майки. Умеешь развлекаться. Только это ж ты не серьёзно, да? Ты ни за что этого не сделаешь, - потихоньку успокаиваясь сказал он, однако улыбаться он не прекратил.

- Но всё равно слишком скучно просто править миром. Этого мало.

- Тебе всегда будет мало, да?

- Нет предела совершенству, Стив. И всегда найдётся что-то лучше, чем то, что имеешь или чего достиг.

- Так что ты всё-таки будешь делать? – уже на полном серьёзе спросил Хекк.

- Я ведь не просто так скрываю свою власть. Я планирую продолжать работу в качестве свободного агента. Это же такое увлекательное занятие, Хекк! – улыбнулся Тортон. – Как я могу отказаться от чего-то подобного?

- Ха-ха-ха! – Стив радостно похлопал друга по спине. – Да, Майки! Ты не можешь! Ведь нас ждёт столько приключений!

- Да, Хекк. Столько всего. Думаю, у моих новых друзей найдётся много интересных задач, которые по силу только нам.

.

…Агента Тортона следует считать особо опасным; у него есть доступ ко всем конспиративным квартирам «Альфа-Протокола», кроме того, он владеет разведанными, полученными в ходе последней операции. В связи со всем этим он представляет собой противника, с которым нельзя не считаться…


End file.
